Moon Discipline
by surrenderedkitten
Summary: Usagi thinks she needs some firm discipline in her life and turns to the person she trusts the most. Will he be willing, will he think she's completely lost her mind. Warning: this story contains spanking in a consensual relationship. If this offends you then please don't read. All flaming and disrespectful reviews will be deleted and blocked.


**Moon Discipline**

 **For now this is a one shot something I needed to take a break from other projects. It may develop into a series of one shots if it's well received.**

 **Warning this fic contains scenes of Domestic Discipline or Spanking in a Male dominance / female submissive relationship. If you don't like it please don't read it.**

 **I do not own Sailor Moon**

Mamoru Chiba just returned home when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw the one person he enjoyed seeing the most. "Usako," he smiled at her.

"Mamo-chan, do you have time to see me right now?" She asked in a subdued tone.

"Of course, I always have time for you. Is there something wrong?" he ask feeling her distress.

"Yeah, Mom and I got into a fight," Usagi said.

"I see, is it your grades again?" Mamoru asked. He knew it was the only thing her and her mother really argued about.

Usagi hesitated a moment before she reached into her school bag and pulled out her latest failing test paper. She handed it to him and allowed him to look it over before she continued.

Mamoru looked it over but didn't say anything, he wanted her to say what she needed to.

"My math teacher says if I fail just one more test I'll have to repeat the semester, Mom says if that happens she'll kick me out of the house and I'll have to get a job." Usagi said as tears welled up in her eyes. Mamoru put his arms around her in order to comfort her. "I know full well that she doesn't mean it, but I think I'm finally ready to make some major changes in my life and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?"

"If I can; what do you have in mind?" Mamoru asked.

"I need someone in my life who is willing to stand up to me and hold me accountable for my actions. My mom loves me but she's never really been much of a disciplinarian. When she gets mad she blows up and threatens do all sorts of things but once she calms down things will go right back to the way they've always were."

"Wait a moment are you asking me to spank you?" Mamoru asked. His mind went into a spiral of thoughts. He had to admit to himself that there were times when even he thought she needed someone that wouldn't let her get away with some of her misbehaviors, but really didn't think it was his place.

"It's to weird right, I'm sorry I must sound like some stupid immature child. Just try to forget that I said anything." she said as she tried to run out the door but before she could reach it she felt him grab her by the wrist.

She turned to look at him and saw the love in his eyes, "Usako wait; please come in so we can discuss this fully."

They sat together on the sofa and Usagi went on to try and explain that she knew for awhile now that the biggest thing that was holding her back from being successful in school and in life in general was her inability to discipline herself to do the things she knew she should. She knew that her family and her friends loved her but to be honest it really didn't seemed like anyone really cared whether she failed or not they just all learned to expect it from her.

Mamoru just listen to her at first, he had no idea she felt this way. He felt a little guilty because he himself had gotten used to her coming home with failing grades he'd tried to talk to her about it a couple time but she would brush it off like it was nothing and continued like she always had.

"I just need one person in my life that loves me enough to expect more from me. Someone who loves me enough not to let me destroy my own future because it's just easier to do what I've always done instead of putting effort into making any changes."

"Usako; first I have to tell you that the maturity that you have shone me today is outstanding. The fact you are willing to admit that you have problems and that you need help is the first step in overcoming them. Second I'm overwhelmed you trust me enough to let me be the one to help you. But are you sure that is the way you want to go about it, you know spankings hurt." he still couldn't hardly believe she wanted him to do this.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I've put a lot of thought into it and I think this is something I want to try." she said.

Mamoru was lost in thought for what seemed like forever. "I think that it's very important for us to sit down and talk about a list of rules and consequences and what we both expect from this arrangement, but for now," he said while handed her back her test paper, "why don't you start by telling me why you failed this test."

Usagi suddenly felt butterflies in stomach, "I just did."

"Usako; I want you to understand that you won't be punished if you tried your best and simply didn't understand the material. However I expect complete honesty from you, did you study for this test at all." he ask sternly

Usagi nervously played with the hem of her skirt, "Not really no."

"And how many afternoons this week did you spend at the arcade?" he asked again.

"Three, maybe four," she looked to see that he wasn't buying it, "maybe five."

"Well I think that until you bring your grades up it would be best to skip the arcade don't you."

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"Alright then, please come her," he said firmly.

Usagi hesitated, she knew she said she wanted this, but now she couldn't help but be nervous, she had not been spanked since she was little.

"Usako; now," Mamoru said a little stronger.

Slowly Usagi crawled over his lap her belly bubbling the whole time.

Mamoru positioned himself farther back then helped her get into place. He paused a moment he couldn't believe what he was about to do to the woman he loved more than anything. "Usako," he said in his normal soft and tender voice. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want. If I do this it's going to hurt I won't do it unless you are sure."

"Yes sir, I've been thinking about it a lot lately, but never had the nerve to ask you before."

"Ok," he thought for another moment as looked down at her skirt. She was still wearing her school uniform with a thick heavy wool skirt.

Usagi's face suddenly turned bright red as she felt him lift her skirt. "Mamo-chan!" she protest as she tried to reach back and pull her skirt back down.

"No Ma'am!" he grabbed her hand and pinned it to her side, "If we are going to do this, then we are going to do it my way is that completely understood." he said as he slapped her on the seat of her panties.

"Yes sir!" she yelped.

"Good, now because this is our first time and you don't know what to expect I'm going to allow you to keep your panties, but from now on every time you end up across my knees they will come down and I will spank you on your pretty bare bottom understand." Usagi simply nodded.

Mamoru finished securing her skirt above her waist than he took the waist of her panties and pulled them up a little higher so they were stretched tightly across her soft round bottom. He wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist., he took a deep breath just to steal his own nerves, he raised his right hand and.

"SMACK!"

Usagi's breath caught as the shock of the first swat registered in her head. Followed by a burning tingling pain.

"SMACK!"

"OW!" she cried.

"SMACK!"

"Owee, Mamo-chan, please," Usagi cried as she began to wiggle.

Mamoru felt his heart twist in pain the last thing he ever wanted to do was to make her cry. However he began to realize that sometimes loving someone meant using a little tough love. He did want her to strive everyday to do her very best that way when she looked herself in the mirror she could be proud of her efforts. If that meant holding her responsible when she blew off her commitments then so be it. With that in mind he turned a deaf ear to her cries and continued to swat at his intended target.

Usagi continued to kick and wiggle and cry while the pain in her bottom raised to unbearable levels. Finally she didn't think she could take any more and tried to push herself off his lap.

"Usagi Tsukino!" he scolded her as he slapped her bare thighs, "You are done; when I say you are done. Now stop fighting me and lay still, or I'm going to take these panties down right now and start over."

"Mamo-chan; please no more it hurts to much." Usagi whined.

"Of course it hurts silly girl; it's a spanking, now are you going lay still and take your punishment like a good girl or am I going to have to take this to another level?" Usagi sadly laid back down across his lap, "That's my girl; I promise we're almost done but the more you struggle the longer it's going to take." Once she was laying still he started once again.

Once again she felt the fire in in her backside becoming hotter and hotter but this time she was determined to hold still. She grabbed a hold of a couch pillow and clung to it for dear life.

Mamoru just paid careful attention to her precious little bottom. He could feel how warm her tender bottom was getting through her skin tight cotton. He could also see the reddish pink complexion peeking out the bottom of her panties, When he finally felt her give up the fight he decided she had enough he finished up two hard swats on her sit spot.

Usagi continued to sob quietly into her pillow as she tried to catch her breath and compose herself. Mamoru affectionately rubbed her back and she tried to regain control.

Finally when she was calm enough he helped her to stand. He held her lovingly while she continued to sniffle and hiccup into his chest..

He kissed the top of her head, "Come on Usako," he said as he lead her over to a corner in the room. "We still need to talk, but I think you need a little quiet time to clear your thoughts. " He turned her to face the corner. "Just try and think things through but what ever you do; do not rub your bottom, if I give you a spanking I expect you wear it until it fades on its own understand," she softly nodded her head, "Ok, I'll call you when you're ready. I love you." he kissed her head then left her alone to gather her thoughts.

Usagi stared at the corner, she wanted so much to reach around and rub away the burning stinging pain that still lingered on her bottom. She never imagined a spanking could hurt so much. When she was little and she got in trouble her parents would give her a few well placed swat until she fussed and cried then they would turn her loose. Mamo-chan seemed to pay no mind to her tantrums but continued until she was completely tried out and remorseful. The spanking had been awful and she knew if they continued to do this she would be willing to do anything to avoid another one. However some how she felt free from the guilt and the frustration she had been feeling before.

"Usako," he spoke gently, "Come here please." Usagi turned around and quietly walked over to where Mamoru was sitting on the couch. When she got there he held his arms open and she launched herself into them. "Now that you know what to expect are you still sure you want to do this? If you don't I understand and we never have to do this again."

"Think I do want to do this, don't get me wrong that spanking hurt bad and I'm not looking forward to the next one. However something inside of me feels brand new. Like my past mistakes no longer matter and that I'm now free to make better decisions for the future. Does this make sense or do I still sound crazy?" she was still felt a little awkward talking about it.

"I never thought you sounded crazy. You just kind of caught me off guard," he said.

"I promise I'll take my studies more seriously." Usagi assured him.

"Yes, you will, but I think it might easier if we find a way to make homework more enjoyable for you?" Mamoru suggested.

"I don't know how you could possibly make homework enjoyable." Usagi said unconvinced.

"How about we start like this. From now until you take your next math test I want you to come here directly after school. You can do your homework here and I can help you with any thing you might be having trouble with. Then once you are done with your homework I will make you dinner. Does that sound like a good place to start."

Usagie smiled, "That sounds like a great place to start."

"Good," Mamoru said, "And Usako, I was serious about the arcade. Until you take your next test I want you stay out of there. If I find you in there before then, your next spanking will make this feel like a tickle. Do you understand me?"

Usagi pouted at him, "Yes sir."

"Good girl, now that we've gotten all the unpleasant business dealt with; let see if we can find something more enjoyable to do." he grinned before he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Usagi giggled, "Oh Mamo-chan; I think I'm going to like this part." then she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

 **The End**

 **There it is my first SM spanking fic.**

 **I am a huge SM fan and Usagi is my absolute favorite character, but even I had moments when watching the classic Anime that I thought she just needed to be put over someone's knee.**

 **Please Review,**


End file.
